


The Thorn

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Draco Malfoy, Dittany, Foot Massage, Harry Potter's Feet, Injured Harry Potter (very slightly), M/M, Slight Erotic Caregiving, So Married, Treading On A Thorn, Walking Barefoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry fills the bird feeder without his shoes on, he manages to get a thorn stuck in his foot. Draco is on hand to save the day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	The Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> My darling triggerlil! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Based on the lovely one word prompt: _nelipot._ One who walks barefoot.

“Mmmmm. You really are limber, aren't you?” Draco laughed, watching Harry from the doorway of their lounge. The dark-haired wizard was sat on their settee, with one leg contorted around him at a very odd angle. Harry peered, seemingly captivated, at the sole of his foot. “Another splinter, Potter? You’re a complete _nelipot"_.

“A nelipot?” Harry asked, turning his gaze onto his husband. “That some fancy wizard word for _prat_ , love? Because, I admit, filling the bird-feeder without my shoes on wasn’t my best moment. Trod on the biggest thorn.”

Draco shook his head. “A nelipot just means somebody who walks barefoot,” he replied, kneeling down in front of the settee and carefully placing their Dittany bottle on the floor. “An activity you partake in far too often. You’re a wild man, Harry. _Undomesticated_. Don’t know why I put up with you-”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Harry interrupted, holding his foot still and giving Draco a smirk. “Now, are you going to make yourself useful or do I have to _Evanesco_ this dammed thing myself?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Draco replied firmly, pulling wand out from his back pocket. With a quiet incantation and the most subtle of twirls, the offending thorn vanished into nothingness. “There,” Draco said, taking Harry’s foot in his hands, “your splinters entirely gone.”

He ran his thumb gently over the small red spot that still marked the ball of his husband’s foot. Draco picked up the bottle of Dittany, pouring several drops into the palm of his hand. He massaged it over Harry’s sore spot, making sure that it healed entirely. 

“You’re cured, you utter _barbarian_ ,” Draco grinned. “Thank Circe. I really didn’t fancy kissing that particular wound better. I wouldn’t like to think where that foot has _been."_

Harry leaned forward, snaking strong arms around Draco’s shoulders. “I’m rather less interested in you kissing my feet,” he murmured, “than I am in kissing your lips, Malfoy.”

With that, Harry captured Draco’s lips.

Their kiss was warm and loving; lingering as Harry moved his hands lower, spreading them wide over the small of his husband’s back. Being a nelipot, Harry decided, was quite worth the occasional splinter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
